Who do you love?
by Diego
Summary: Relena's POV: Guess who she sees kissing? (shounen-ai; my first try at a fic)


Who do you love

Who do you love?

Written: 7/17/01

By: [][1]Diego

Rating: PG13 for language

Warning: Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me.

******

I threw a party to reach him. To get near him. To make him mine. He acts as though he isn't willing to love me. I'm sure he does, though. I just need to get through to him the right way. I'm positive he loves me just as much. That's why he couldn't bring himself to kill me. If he didn't love me, then shouldn't I be dead by now?

I see him over by a wall. He's holding an empty cup. He's wearing a periwinkle blue suit, and the color of it makes his cobalt eyes stand out.I start to make my way through the crowd over to the man I want. I desperately want him to be mine. I'm almost to the target of my affection, but I'm stopped by a couple friends. They spew out polite compliments.

"It's a great party, Relena!" "I love your dress! Where did you buy it?" And the like. Girlish blabber, that, at the moment, means nothing to me. I chat with them for a few more minutes, always keeping the corner of my eye on my quarry, so he can't escape me.

When I finally manage to get away from my hindering friends, I look to the wall where Heero was last seen. However... he's not there. He's eluded me once more, however... He won't get away. I, Relena Peacecraft, will catch him. I _will make him mine. I walk over to the people that had surrounded my loved one's space. I question them, but it seems not many of them had seen where Heero had disappeared. I'm sharper than people give me credit for. I picked up slight clues; and they seem to be all pointing to a girl named Shana. I search around for her, and I find her chatting with her friend's boyfriend._

I ask her if she's seen Heero. 

"A boy with a braid asked me if I'd seen him," she starts, "he said that he needed to tell Heero something."

A boy with a braid. I'm thinking, but no immediate names are surfacing. What male do I know with long hair? ...Then it hits me. Duo Maxwell.

Right now, just his name is starting to make me furious. How dare he steal my Heero from me, when I'm trying to make him mine? What does he think gives him the right to interfere with love? I find Shana again, who had wandered off. I ask her if she knows where the braided boy went. She tells me that she saw them head towards the garden. . . . Which strikes me as odd. If that braided idiot needed to tell Heero something, then why not escape this party to do so?

I'd wonder about this, but there isn't time. I have to go stop the long-haired demon from stealing my Heero from me. I stalk over to the entrance of the extensive garden. Before I go outdoors, though, I wonder how I'm going to find Heero. I can't just scream his name out, or more than likely he'll leave. I'm thinking. How to find him the quickest? The answer hasn't come to me yet, but I step out onto the stone path through the garden.

The night air is warm. There's billions of stars twinkling out... I'd stop to enjoy it more, but I don't have the time. I hide behind a trellis, and watch couples strolling. The moonlight isn't reaching me, so I'm hidden. I'm wondering where Heero and Duo went, or if they're even remotely near here. . . . Something is telling me that they are. Call it what you want, but I'm sure that they haven't left the grounds. All the better for me.

Where would they go? I sit on the soft grass behind the trellis. The most secluded place that there is in the garden is the shrub maze. I lean against the trellis, and look up at the stars. Seeing the beauty of them, and thinking of the colonies, just makes me want him more.

I stand up, and sneak off –hidden- to the maze. I pause at the entrance; but then I think better of it, and run around to the back. In the back there's a ladder than not many people know about, and the ladder leads to the top of the shrubs. I climb up the rusted ladder, and stand on top of the foliage wall. I'm careful not to fall through and get stuck. I walk around the edges. I walk innerly into the maze... Then I see them. What I see is shocking me. . . .I feel as though someone just hit me right in the chest, winding me. I rub my eyes, and look at them once more... They're kissing. Kissing. Heero. And Duo. Two boys. Kissing. I climb down into the section they're in. They don't notice me, but while I stand there watching them; with disbelief blazing on my face; I realize and make my decision: Duo Maxwell had seduced my Heero like this.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I rip them apart. Duo has a shocked look at first, but then his expression changes to a lazy, lethargic look. I look angrily at Heero: Faceless as always.

"What are you doing, Relena?" says Heero calmly. Duo plays with the tip of his braid; hat over his eyes. 

I hesitate a spilt second before answering him. "I'm – I'm SAVING you!"

Duo sits up, and chokes for a second. "Sav – SAVING him?! From what?" Heero frowns slightly at this, but then it goes unnoticed. "We were kissing and you want to SAVE him?!" From the look on Duo's face, he wants to kick me. I ignore his angry expression. I stride over to Duo. I raise my hand, and give him a good smack across the face. He deserves it. "You are a sick, sadistic bastard!"

...The next thing I feel is considerable pain. I stagger backwards a step, and hold a hand up to my throbbing cheek. "H – Heero?" I whimper. He had punched me square in the cheek. Why? Why had he done that? 

"I don't love you, Relena," he takes a couple steps over to Duo, "I want Duo."

My eyes are burning with angry tears that I refuse to let go. Heero's confused. He has to be. Why else would he be saying he wanted another boy?

They start to walk out of the maze. I stand up; hand still to my cheek; and climb up the wall of the maze fiercely. My cheek is starting to throb now, but I pay no attention to it now. I run around to the beginning on the maze, and wait. I wait for a few minutes. Did they get lost? I'm sure Heero wouldn't, but that long-haired baka might. I wait for at least ten more minutes, then I start to retreat inside. . . . But something stops me. I run to the side of the maze, and into a field a little beyond that. I kick a few flowers. 

I look up at the sky, and scream to no one in particular. 

"HEERO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME, HEERO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!"

******

Notes: ^_^ That was my first try at a fic. If you can't already tell, I'm a 1x2 person. Remember, everyone, feedback isn't a bad word! Even flames are welcome.

   [1]: mailto:juuhachigou@utena.org



End file.
